


Relationship Tags

by HaveFreeCook1es



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Explanations, Gen, I only added the extra character tags so this could be spread out more, Rants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27484882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaveFreeCook1es/pseuds/HaveFreeCook1es
Summary: A rant about relationship tags and the misuse of it.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 15





	Relationship Tags

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe my first work is explaining about relationship tags in AO3.

Relationship tags are a weird thing in this fandom. There are many MCYTs out there who are uncomfortable with shipping but there is also others who are okay with it. But I'm not here to talk about ships. I'm here to talk about how some writers tag their relationships in their work.

First of all, when using the relationship tag you are not suppose to say 'EW GROSS'. That is extremely immature of you. If you want to add extra comments then refer to the additional tags.

Second of all, saying 'EW GROSS' and not putting relationships in the relationship tag means that there are no such relationship in your story. Which does not make sense considering the fact that PLATONIC RELATIONSHIPS exists.

By refusing to name any of the platonic relationship tags you are implying that the only type of relationships in this world and in the world of stories are romantic.

By doing this you are spreading the word that relationships are only reserved for romance and not for families or friends.

And trust me when I say that relationship does not equal romance.

I have seen many writers do this and honestly, it is getting very annoying for people like me.

I might be the only one who feels this way. And you might disagree with me. I refuse to call out anybody who does this because I don't want them to receive some sort of backlash.

This is my first time using AO3 to post something. So please, forgive me if this format is annoying to you. I just wanted to spread the word that the Relationship Tag should not only be used for romantic relationships. It should also be used for Platonic and Familial relationships. Those type of relationships exist and I hope you don't forget that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to read this. I'm sorry if I made any grammatical mistakes.
> 
> Extra Tips Below!


End file.
